Born of sin
by Saturnine Introvert
Summary: Cato Ramirez Arellano was the child born of Reyna and Jason's sin. She was raised in New Rome with her mother who showed her the Roman rules and culture which she did not fail to follow. So when her mother dies, she is left to live with her father and his family. Can Jason compensate for the years lost? See Cato in a new light? Or will he still see her as the child born of sin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guise, new author here. I hope you like my story but I'm not really good at it yet.**  
 **Feel free to pm me about your thoughts or just want someone to talk to.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots of love, hugs, kisses, and ice-cream,**  
 **Saturnine Introvert**

Chapter 1

The autumn air was cold yet the inside of the heated chapel seemed colder for Cato Valentina Arellano. She sat on the first row of wooden benches watching without any emotion as members of the Roman colhorts gave speeches of how much the Reyna Ramirez Avila Arellano meant to them. _Fake._ Cato thought to herself as she glared harder this time at the white coffin that contained her mother's dead body whle waiting for the day to be over. Just then, a tall blonde man with sky blue eyes walked in front of the coffin facing the crowd and delivered his speech.

"Reyna, I'll admit she was a good friend… She was my best friend after all. And I can't stand the fact now that.. that she's gone." He paused for a moment and glanced at Cato who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I know that I never treated her fairly and-" He was interrupted by a scoff coming from Cato as she abruptly stood up and walked out of the chapel and slamming the doors behind her, setting everyone's attention towards the shut door. Jason frowned, he knew that he could never be forgiven for what he did. He then cleared his throat and continued on with his speech.

Cato walked in the city, probably the last that she would get to see it before many years again. She walked past the bakery, the shops, and everything that made new rome.. Rome. She stopped at the playground and sat on one of the wooden benches and watched as the children and their families played together. A cold tear trickled down her cheek, she and her mother had never gotten the chance to go to the park like that. In fact, she and her mother didn't do much together, her mother was always busy running new rome rather than raise a child. _No, not a child, a mistake._ She stayed there for a while and reminisced about her past. Although it was painful, she was grateful that it happened. She sighed and cursed herself for her self-pity before standing back up and headed to her home to gather her things.

"Thals, why can't she just go with you?" A very troubled Jason Grace asked as he heaved out a sigh

"Jase, don't you think I asked myself the same question?" Thalia retorted back. She knew that Cato didn't deserve her dad, the dad that never cared for her at all until the news came of Reyna's death.

"If it hadn't been for Bellona's strict instructions, that girl would've been a hunter now" she added

They were both talking outside the chapel, discussing the very issue of Cato. Jason looked around in annoyance then up at the sky, maybe blaming Zeus for all that has happened.

"Thals.. I don't know. Did you see how uncomfortable she was when I was speaking? How she walked out the door? I doubt she would be comfortable living with us." Thalia just sighed at his complains and looked deeply at his brother's similar blue eyes. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming their way. They turned to see an emotionless Cato with a small black trolley being dragged behind her and a dark blue backpack slung on her shoulder. Thalia didn't waste another second, she ran to her and hugged her tightly, tears slowly trickling down her face. Cato was caught off guard and was surprised by Thalia's sudden gesture but she obliged to it anyways, not wanting to seem rude. When they finally pulled away, Thalia made no attempt to wipe away her tears and just pecked Cato on the forehead and whispered "be good" as softly as she could before giving Jason one last glance and disappearing into the woods. Cato then proceeded to walk towards the blonde man giving her a sad smile. "Hi.." He finally croaked out. She just stared at him emotionlessly and dragged her trolley to the back of the car. Jason heaved out a deep sigh and followed Cato to the back of the car. "Let me help you." Jason offered seeing as she was about to put her trolley at the trunk. "No thanks, sir." She replied casually and plopped her luggage gently before closing the trunk. "Sir? No need for any formalities, I'm your father after all." Jason said and smiled. Cato just looked up at him, piercing her father with her same blue eyes, letting the silence take over them. She finally shut the trunk of the car and went to the backseat of her father's grey car.

The drive was awkwardly quiet for Jason, he kept looking at his rear view mirror to check how Cato was doing but every time he did so, she just remained the same- leaning back and looking seriously at the road and drowning out the world with a pair of earphones. Finally, the car had stopped in front of a three-storey white modern house. Cato then quickly got out of the car to avoid being in the same place with her father. Well, she was going to be living with him for the rest of her life anyway, she might as well get used to it, but not today. She got out her Black trolley and blue backpack before following her father in the house.

 **Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK! ER, I MEAN RICK RIORDAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Piper!" Jason called out. "We're home!" Just then, a middle aged woman about her father's age, emerged from the kitchen. She had beautiful brown skin and chocolate brown hair that cascaded hown her shoulders and back. She had a lovely face and, you know what? Let's just say that she was beautiful. She happily rushed to Jason and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Daddy? Daddy!" A little blonde haired girl shouted and rushed into her parents' embrace. Cato looked at them and felt a pang of jealousy, her mother nor father never had anything like that.. in fact, she decided that she never had a mother or father. She looked at the ground hardly while trying her best to fight away the tears coming as she stood there waiting for them to acknowledge her presence. "Daddy, who is she?" The little girl,who she knew was Emma, asked while pointing to Cato. "Emma, she's your sister." Jason happily exclaimed

"Hi, I'm Cato." she said followed by a genuine smile. Jason smiled at this, this was the first time in the whole day that he had ever saw Cato smile.

"Oh… Hi. Um, why don't you look like mommy?"

"Now, Emma, why don't you go clean your toys? You might loose them again." The middle aged woman spoke kindly to.

"Okay mommy!" Jason then let the little girl down as she rushed out of the living room.

"Piper, this is-"

"Cato. Hello there."

"Hi, Mrs. Grace" Cato said as she stared coldly at both her father and Piper. Piper did the same, discreetly wrinkling her nose with distaste at her sky blue eyes. _Yes, you are her daughter._ "Uhm, Cato, let me show you your room." Jason offered noticing the tension in the room. Cato just nodded and took with her her lugagge whilst following her father up some steps. Jason led her to the topmost floor of their house and opened a door leading them presumably to the attic. "So, this is your room." Jason said. He opened the door to reveal a dusty, spacious room with a black metal famed single bed to the left with a large wooden chest in front of it and a soft brown sofa on the right end of the room with an old small mahogany coffee table in front of it. Then by the attic's only window, was a plain white desk with a digital clock and a few pens and pencils. She walked to the middle of the room and set her bags down on the ground. "I hope you like it." She turned to her father leaning by the door. She just smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said the sincerest she could. "I'll give you some time to unpack and wash up." He said and closed the door behind him. Cato looked around and noticed a wooden door by the sofa. She took her trolley with her and opened the door to reveal a medium sized closet which seemed big if you put her clothes there for she had not that many clothes. Regardless, Cato was thankful for all the efforts her father and Piper had done to make her comfortable. _Piper._ Her name lingered around Cato's mind longer than she had thought. _Yes, my father's wife. My father's fucking wife._ Cato thought as she angrily pulled out her last bit of clothing from her trolley and zipped it shut. She picked out a pair of light gray sweatpants and a deep purple sweater and brought them with her to the bathroom to wash up.

 _Yes, she is his daughter. Their daughter._ Piper repeatedly thought thought as she cooked dinner. She remembered Cato's long black hair and regal face. Her body shape, attitude, and composure, all belonging to Reyna. She sliced harder this time at the carrots, remembering how alike the two of them were- Cato and Reyna. "Honey..?" A voice behind her asked. She turned to see Jason looking at her with a worried smile. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Piper lied. Jason just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist as pressed his lips on her forehead. "How are you feeling" Piper wrapped her arms around Jason and buried her head in his chest. "I'm fine." Piper said, trying to sound her sincerest. "Pipes, your lying, just tell me the truth." _You know very well how I'm feeling, Jase so don't ask me again_ "I'm a bit.. er, uncomfortable with this." Piper said honestly. "I know, honey, I know… me too.." Jason replied as he caressed her chocolate brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cato sat on the living room alone, trying her best to take in all of it at once, after all, she will be spending the next few years of her life in this house with her father and Piper (she refuses to refer to her in any word asociated with "mother").

"Hi!" was all she needed to snap back into consciousness. "Hello, Emma." Cato said warmly. "So, how come I haven't seen you here before if you were my sister?" Cato looked at this girl- with beautiful brown eyes and brown skin, belonging to her mother and her father's lips and nose. "Oh, that's because they sent me to a school far away so I could learn better." "Then why didn't daddy or mommy tell me about you?" Emma innocently asked, edging closer to Cato on the sofa that they were sitting on. "Have they forgotten about you?" Cato was about to answer back when she heard Piper coming from behind her. "Cato, Emma darling. Come on, dinner's ready." She said, her voice sounding of the warm streams from Camp or the sweet honey that Thalia would bring from the wild. Cato sighed _charmspeak_ she thought as she followed Emma to the dining room.

She sat alone on the left hand side of her father while Piper and Emma sat beside each other on his right hand side. They all said their prayers and sacrificed a portion of their food to the gods, burning it in a small fire at the middle of the table.

"So, Cato, how are your studies?" Cato looked at her father who was smiling at her, expecting her for an answer.

"Oh, it's.. doing fine I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Her father asked.

"I learn a lot about the roman culture, I do well in it. Especially since I watch ruling over Rome."

"How about the others? English, Science, Maths?"

"I don't really have that much use for those subjects, sir. So I tend to focus on the Roman culture and rules." Cato said, taking some salad. She could see her father and mother looking at each other before continuing with their meals.

"Daddy, can I be excused?" Emma said a little while later showing the three of them her empty plate.

"Good job, sweetheart! Sure you can. Go play." Jason said giving her a wide smile. Emma just smiled back and went out to put her plate in the kitchen sink and proceeded up to her room to play while the remaining three ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Cato then got up and was about to get her father's plate when Piper stopped her.

"Cato, dear, please just put the plate in the sink, I'll be the one to wash them. Besides, your father and I still have to discuss some things." she said in her sweetest tone, followed by a forced smile. Cato just nodded but still took all their plates to the sink before going up to her room.

The couple watched the teenager go up the wooden carpeted stairs and disappear in the corner.

"Honey, she needs to feel more at home. I mean, really- Sir? She calls me Sir. I'm her father for Zeus' sake!" Jason exclaimed frustratedly. "And she hasn't been to school?" He added as he started pacing around the dining room.

"Jason, we don't really know what Reyna thought of doing.. It's not our fault Cato's like this.." He stopped his pacing and looked at Piper who had a slightly hard time uttering Reyna and Cato's name. Especially in one sentence. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Pipes, I'm so sorry.. for all of this.. I didn't wanna make it hard for you and Emmie.." They allowed a short period of silence to occur between the two of them before Piper stood up, still in Jason's warm embrace and faced her husband looking at his sky blue eyes, the color that he shared with Cato. "Jason, do you still love Reyna..?" Jason just sighed and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"No, I'm with you now. Pipes, it's been you, it's always been you." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm really sorry Jase, for that question, and for doubting you a little.. It's just that, maybe having Cato here will remind you of Reyna and all the times you had with her.. And maybe you'll.." Her voice faltered as she buried her head in Jason's chest, wrapping her arms around Jason tighter.

"Shhh, Pipes its okay. She wouldn't ruin anything. I promise you that.. She won't make me love you any less. She's just the child born of our sin. SIN, Pipes… It was a terrible terrible sin and now I feel worse that it will be affecting us." They stayed there for a while longer not knowing that the child born of sin, as they spoke of, heard their conversation. She didn't mean to, she was just passing by to get her towel from the bathroom when she hears this shit. It honestly stung a bit but what did it matter, it was the truth. It wasn't anything new for her, she had been hearing that for the 12 years of her life whether it be from the townspeople, her mother's attendants, or even her mother herself. She heaved out a sigh and walked over to her room, slowly shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guise! Thank you soo much for all the reads!**

 **Shout out to alaskanwoman25! Stay awesome, alaskanwoman25. YOU ARE AMAZING. **

**Check her out guise!**

 **Love, hugs, and kisses.**

….

Jason woke up the next morning to the smell of Eggs and Bacon. He looked to his right and found Piper sleeping peacefully so he got up, careful not to wake her and headed to the kitchen. There, he found Cato gently placing the cooked eggs from the skillet to the plate, followed by the bacon then he watched as she carried them to the perfectly fixed dining table. He curiously watched as she said her prayers, sacrificed a portion of her bacon, and ate alone.

"Mind if I join you?" Cato looked up from her food and was a tad bit surprised to see her father walking towards her. "Not at all, Mr. Grace." _Mr. Grace? First she calls me sir and now, Mr. Grace?_ Jason just sat down and joined her for a silent breakfast. He then noticed Cato eating her food quicker than before and e felt a bit hurt at this; his own daughter, avoiding him at her every turn. Well, why should it matter anyway? Soon enough, Cato finished eating and excused herself, putting her plate and utensils to the sink and went to her room. Once she was out of ear's reach, Jason sighed and went back to eating his breakfast.

"My, my, what's this? Piper said looking at the cold food at the table "You cooked for me?" She added grinning at her husband who was hurriedly putting on his shoes and grabbing his things for work. "No, Cato cooked." Piper's smile wavered, replaced by a frown but quickly changed it back to a smile so Jason won't notice. It's been a long time since Jason cooked her breakfast or did anything with her. Sure he took her onl dates but he did so very rarely. He was so consumed in his own work that he rarely spent quality time with Emma and Piper. "Honey? Are you alright?" Jason asked. Piper flashed him one of her best smiles and nodded, kissing Jason goodbye. "Have a good day at wor-" She was cut off by the car door closing and the engine starting as she watched his car disappear in the background.

Piper ate her breakfast with Emmie and helped her prepare for school. She watched as her 6 year old daughter head out the house and into the yellow school bus filled with kids her age. "BYE MOMMY!" Emma cried out from the window of the school bus. "BYE EMMIE!" Piper yelled at with a smile as she waved her arm to her daughter. Once the school bus disappeared, Piper stayed put by the door frame a while longer, dreading to be left alone in a house with Cato. She fastened her bathrobe around her tighter and walked back in the house. She watched a little bit of tv before getting worried that she hadn't seen Cato yet for the morning so she got out of bed and headed to her room. She stared at Cato's door, thinking if she should go on with what she was doing and check on Cato or go back down and watch tv or get herself distracted. Well, she knocked on her door anyway. She waited for a few moments before knocking again. No response. "Cato..?" She called out yet there still wasn't a response. She turned the knob and slowly peeked inside the attic. She found the bed perfectly made, her things properly sorted out, and the floor was swept yet she didn't find Cato there. Piper just sighed and walked down the stairs and back to the living room again when she heard something coming from the backyard. Curious to find out what it was, she walked over and there she found Cato taking the dried clothes from the clothes line of their backyard. Piper didn't remember washing clothes for a few days so she assumed Cato washed them this morning. Cato got the last of the dried clothes from the clothes line and put them in a basket. She turned to the direction of the house and found Piper staring at her behind the glass sliding doors that led to the backyard. She took off her slippers, leaving her with a pair of socks before going in the house and facing Piper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guise! Thanks sooo much for reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Shout out to** **sugarplum35** **for adding my story to her favourites! I really appreciate it and am very very grateful! YOU ARE AWESOMEEEE!**

 **Hugs, love, and kisses!**

…

"Good morning, Cato." Piper said sincerely. Cato looked at her for a moment, trying to study her step-mom before answering back

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Grace." Cato picked up the basket from the floor and brought it to the basement to press them when Piper followed her down and just stared at her from the corner. Cato, aware of her step-mother's prescence, contiued to press the clothes quickly but accurately.

"So, Cato, I don't remember washing clothes for these past few days. When did you wash them?"

"This morning, Mrs. Grace. After I cooked breakfast."

"What time did you wake up then?"

"Around 4 am." Cato said, looking up from her work to face Piper.

"Oh my goodness, but what time did you sleep last night?"

"11 pm. I sorted out my clothes and tidied up my room last night."

Piper just nodded and headed back up the steps to make lunch for Cato and her. She tried her best to make some lunch for Cato and her but her mind was elsewhere... "Ouch!" She exclaimed and brought up her bleeding index finger. She washed it in the sink and heard footsteps coming her way. "Are you alright, Mrs. Grace?" Cato asked. Yes if you hadn't been such a goody-two shoes "Yes, Cato, I'm alright. I just cut myself. Nothing to worry about. Piper said as she wrapped a band-aid around her wound. "Mrs. Grace, I think you should get some rest, I'll be the one to cook." Cato offered. Piper was unsure about this but she agreed anyway _I'll have to fix Emma's clothes anyway._ Piper left Cato in the kitchen and went to Emma's room determined to sort out her clothes but was shocked to find it all sorted out and well organized. She sighed, knowing that it was none other than her daughter in law that could have done this. Finding nothing else to do, she went to her room and watched some tv when she smelled the sweet aroma of carbonara. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and found Cato making the table. Cato looked up to find Piper staring her then she smiled, and took her place at the table. Cato gently laid the carbonara between Piper and her as they said their prayers and sacrificed a portion of their food to the gods. They ate their meal silently making it a bit comfortable for Piper yet it seemed normal for Cato.

"So, Cato. How are you doing so far?" Cato just looked at her mother in law who smiled at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Grace. Thank you for having me here." Cato said politely, taking a fork of her pasta.

"So, how did you feel seeing your father again?" Piper asked kindly not knowing that Cato has never seen her father before. Cato gave her mother in law the benefit of a doubt thinking that she didn't really know that this was the first time that she met her father. She wiped some pasta sauce surrounding her mouth then met Piper's soft brown eyes.

"Oh, that was the first time that I met my father, during my mother's funeral. But, I've seen him before in old photographs.."

"That was the very first time that you've met Jason?" Piper asked, quite surprised at this.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, maybe he visited you when you were young." Piper said, defending her husband.

"No, ma'am. That was really the first time that I've met my father. He left even before I was born, I've heard." Cato finished as she excused herself and carried her dishes to the sink, leaving Piper alone on the table to eat.

 _Never? He's never visited her? Not once? Piper's mind swarmed with questions on what might have caused her husband's actions._

But then she realized that the answer was already obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guiseeee I know that it's been a while since I updated but my sports has been getting in the way. Anyway guise, I can now update earlier that ever bcoz… WE WON THIS SEASON! So, as a reward, I will be updating the chapters earlier this time.**

 **Shout out to** **Murder to silence!** **Thank you soooo much!**

 **Love, hugs, and kisses!**

… **..**

Cato headed to her room after eating her lunch, seeing as there was nothing else to do in the house. She took out a pair of dark blue denim pants and a grey v-neck shirt and changed into them as soon as she finished taking a bath. She sat on her desk by the window and decided on catching up with her reading. She may not be a daughter of Athena/Minerva but she had high respect for that goddess which was a rarity in Rome.

"Mommmy!"

She looked out the window and saw Emma running towards the house but was greeted halfway by Piper. She watched with envy as Piper engulfed Emma in a big hug and showered her with kisses.

" _Mom, I'm home!" Cato shouted. No reply. She headed to her mother's study where she found her mother doing the usual- writing stuff down on notebooks, signing papers, and reading books while checking charts. "Hey, mom. I'm home.." She said quietly. Still no reply. She walked to her mother and gave her a peck on the cheek and headed to her room to finish her studies._

" _So, how was your test?" Reyna asked, not looking up from her salad._

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _Octavian told me that you had a test today. How was it?" Reyna asked, authority being added on her voice._

" _The test was.. good."_

" _Please, elaborate."_

" _I scored.. good enough."_

 _Reyna dropped her utensils and brought up a piece of paper, meeting her daughter's blue eyes for the first time of the whole day._

" _Really? You call this good?" Reyna asked._

 _Cato looked at her test. 50/57…._

" _But mum, I tried my best."_

" _Well then work harder." Was all Reyna said before leaving her daughter at the dinner table._

 _Cato sighed. Her mother was right, her best wasn't good enough._

Cato closed the blinds. She slumped back on her chair and heaved out a small sigh as she kicked the ends of her table _. Shut it, Cato. It's not like you're used to it_. Yeah, she was used to it but it didn't mean that she liked it. She lie down on the couch and randomly stared at the coffee table. For the first time in days, she decided to check her phone which was flooded with goodbye greetings from her friends. Nope! Acquaintances, she remembered that she barely talked to any of them. She was scrolling through all the message alerts that she was yet to read when her eye caught the name of one particular person..

"Oh my gods, thirty missed calls a day?"

She decided to call him.

"Um.. heyyy…" Cato said guiltily.

"CATO VALENTINA ARELLANO HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR BEST FRIEND'S CALLS!" He retorted back.

"Oh, shut it, Oliver!" She said back.

Their conversation lasted for what seemed like hours when she finally hung up and for the very first time in days, she felt.. happy, happy like what every teenager should feel like. She glanced at the wall clock showing 6:00 pm. She still had an hour before she prepared the dinner and another hour after that before her father arrived and ate dinner with them. She got up from the couch and decided to clean her closet but once she opened the closet door, she found that there wasn't any need to do so for she had not that many clothes. She went downstairs and found Emma playing with her toys and Piper watching over her. Just the usual as far as she knew. She went to the kitchen and prepared the food instead, since there was nothing she could do.

"Daddyy!" Emma cried as she ran up to Jason who swung her around and kissed her forehead. "Hello there, princess!" Jason said to Emma. He kissed Piper then glanced at Cato who had her back on him as she got something out of the oven. Hm, baked mac. He then headed over and sat on the chair at the head of the table, Piper sitting at his right hand chair, and Emma seated next to Piper. As soon as Cato finished washing her hands, she took her place at Jason's left hand side. They said their prayers and sacrificed a portion of their food before eating.

"So, Emma, how was your test?" Jason asked Emma. She just sighed then showed them a crumpled piece of paper.

"4/10…" Piper said.

"I'm sorry mum. I did my best.." She said, looking down at her tiny feet. Jason and Piper just looked at each other then smiled at Emma. "Good job, sweetheart!" Jason exclaimed. "Nice try, love!" Piper said. Emma's head shot up, a wide smile across her face. She thanked her parents and continued eating her food. The family had their usual conversations at dinner, completely ignoring the existence of Cato. That was when she excused herself and brought her dishes to the sink and headed to her room. Jason watched her ascend the steps and disappear at the corner. He sighed softly and continued eating his food. Piper looked at him and placed her hand on top of his left hand. He glanced up at her and met her comforting smile.

"Pipes, I don't know about Cato.." Jason asked, lying on his bed his hand tucked behind his head.

"Jace-"

"Piper, I'm sorry about all this discomfort that I have caused." He said sadly as he remembered how he completely ignored Reyna the moment that she needed him most. He heard Piper sigh ans she got on the bed and faced Jason. Piper stayed silent as she went to the bed. Jason, taking her silence as hurt, decided to reassure her in a way.

"Pipes, I had to leave, I couldn't stay.." He said.

"I know that it was wrong.. I know that you would have picked us over her but I just don't know Jace. We grew up without the care and attention of our parents but that never meant that we should do the same thing to our children. If ever, we should be giving them a better life."

"She's not my daughter." Jason said, turning his back on Piper. Piper watched him turn his back on her. "Good night, Jason.." She silently said before turning off the lights and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my wonderful peopleeee! I really really love you guise so much! Thanks for all the reads and the reviews!

Shoutout to DemigodDauntless! You. Are. Amazing!

I really, really love you guise! Stay awesome

Hugs, love, kisses, and unicorn farts

…

Flashback

Cato watched her mother sleep on the hospital bed from the window. It had been hours since the doctors tried to remove the tumor from her mother's breast but she hadn't heard any news from them yet. She was the only one left in the waiting area now, they had all gone home.

"Cato." She looked up to see a blonde man looking at her with sparkly blue eyes. She gave out a faint smile to him. "Hi, uncle Will.." She said, fighting back a yawn. She stood up and shoved her hands in her navy blue hoodie as she walked in front of Will Solace. "Cato, your mother's dying" no, not yet, Will. He said to himself. He looked at Cato, her now pale complexion, her suddenly skinny frame, and the deep bags that started forming underneath her sky blue eyes. Will frowned at this. He wasn't ready to tell her anything, not yet. At least… not like this. "How's about we go have some food?" He offered. Cato was hesitant about leaving her mother's side but she agreed anyway knowing that her Uncle Will would tell her Reyna's condition soon.

He led her past endless corridors and doors that contained a diseased person as they passed by doctors and nurses with the same uniform as Will."So, how's the food?" Will asked when they were finally seated down on a table. Cato looked at her blueberry muffin and started to take small bites at it at first. "It's okay, Uncle Will." She said as she forced a smile. Will smiled back at her and watched as she ate her muffin. Once they were done, they walked side-by-side, probably to Reyna's room when Will glanced at her often but noticed that she started loosing balance, got dizzy, and started shaking. Then he remembered that she barely got any sleep anymore for the past three weeks; nor did she eat. They went in an elevator and went to a floor lower than where her mother was kept. "Um, Uncle Will..?" Cato asked. Will turned back to face her. "This isn't the floor and way to my mother's room." "I know, but follow me." He insisted. Cato, hesitant at first, decided to follow her uncle to his office. It was a big modern office filled with books and full glass windows that showed a great view of the city; but Will didn't stop there. He led her to another room and gestured for her to come inside. Cato then found herself in a white room but this time, with smaller windows, a king sized wooden bed with gray sheets, and mahogany side tables. "When I work really late but have time to spare, I sleep here." Will said. "I think that you need some sleep, Cato. You don't look really good." He said worriedly. Cato just shook her head and looked up at Will with a smile. "Thank you so much for your offer Uncle Will but I really need to be there for my mother." Cato said. Will just chuckled at this "Who said that this was an offer? Cato, sweetie, this is a command." He said. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. Cato refused. Will commanded her. And so on and so forth when finally, Cato gave up and Will did his victory dance (real cringe worthy). "There are some pyjamas in my cabinet. And help yourself to some food in the fridge." Will said before he kissed her goodnight and left. Will left the room, relieved that Cato could finally get some sleep… but there was another reason on why he wanted her to stay there, far away from her mother…

Cato removed her shoes first then made her way to his closet. To her surprise, she found it empty but for a big purple Camp Jupiter gym bag that had Cato's name written on the side with a black marker. She took the bag and opened it, a white folded paper with her name on it caught her eye first.

Cato,

Here are some of your stuff. Sleep, ok? Oh, and yes, I had this all planned out. Mwahahaha.

Love,

Your Amazing Uncle Will :D

Cato let out a chuckle after reading the letter then took out a pair of sky blue pyjamas with smiley faced suns. She headed to the bathroom and washed up, still surprised to see a purple toothbrush with her name on it. She then headed to bed and fell fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She woke up, the midmorning sun full on her face. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed and blinked the sleep off of her eyes. "8:13" She said aloud reading the glowing green numbers of the digital alarm clock on one of the side tables. She tidied up her bed and cleaned the room the best she could before taking a shower and lacing up her all black chuck taylor's. She folded her pyjamas and put it back in the Camp Jupiter gym bag (she figured that it was still wearable) before writing Will a thank you note and heading out. When she reached her mother's room, she was shocked to see nobody there. She ran to the front desk and asked for her mother.

"Where is Reyna Arellano?" Cato demanded to the lady.

"They transferred her to the surgical room and-" That was all Cato needed to hear before sprinting off and heading to the surgical room.

When she reached the hallway of the room, however, she was just in time to see her Uncle exit the room and take off his mask. Cato slowly walked to Will who gave her a sad smile.

"My mother..?" Cato asked, horrified of the obvious answer.

Will didn't meet her eyes but just shook his head. Cato looked at the window of the room that was obviously blocked by the blinds. She fought her tears back which was impossible for how do you fight the tears that aren't coming? No, Cato didn't feel sad at that moment, she didn't know how to feel exactly. She didn't know how to describe that strong feeling in her chest.

Pain… perhaps it was pain. Did you ever feel so much pain at once that you don't know how to feel? That you go numb? Well, that was what Cato felt at that moment.

For what felt like hours, Will finally looked up and was shocked to find Cato's face with no emotion at all..

"Cato..?" He called out worriedly. Cato looked up at him. "Thank you, Uncle Will. For trying to save my mother." Will was so taken back by this that he just nodded and excused himself thinking that Cato needed time alone. Even after Will left, Cato still remained in her position- standing in the middle of the hallway while staring at the closed blinds of the surgical room where her mother was in.

A few days later, a doctor came to Cato, who didn't sleep at all and was just sitting on one of the chairs by the door. "Ms. Arellano?" Cato nodded. "Would you like to see your mother before we-" "No, thank you." Cato retorted back. The doctor nodded, understanding where she was coming from and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 4** **th** **of July! I know that it's a bit late though, sorry if I didn't update any sooner, we went to my grandparents' for a few weeks..**

 **Shout out to Riptide013!**

 **It's because of your love and support that I am motivated to keep going on and finish this story.**

 **Hugs, love, and pizza**

…

Cato jolted up and immediately sat on the edge of her bed. She waited for her breathing to calm down before trying to process what had happened. "

"It's just a dream, Cato… it's just a dream." She said trying to console herself. She then put on a barf green colored baggy sweater and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she got back to her room, Cato found that she couldn't sleep anymore no matter how many times she tossed and turned and tossed and turned on her bed. She buried her head on her pillow and silently screamed out of frustration. Looking up at the glowing green numbers of her digital alarm clock showing 2 am in the morning, she got out her phone while she silently hoping that someone would be online at this hour. She smiled when she found Oliver's name active so she decided to go and message him

Cato: Hey

Oliver: Hello yourself, why are you still up until now?

Cato: Woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep anymore..

Oliver: Had one of those dreams again..?

Cato: Yeah…

Oliver: Have you been taking the pills dad told you to?

Cato: Yes

Oliver: Consistently

Cato: Er…

Oliver: Dad and Papa will kill you (and me)

Cato: Please, you know that Uncle Will and Uncle Nico love me too much :)

Oliver: … touche..

Cato: How's camp?

Oliver: I don't know, I haven't visited camp since…

Cato frowned knowing what "since…" meant: it meant ever since her mother's death. Not knowing how to reply to this, Cato said goodbye and closed her phone before placing it on her sidetable and wrapping the blankets around her. Soon, she too had drifted off to sleep miraculously.

She woke up the next morning feeling better. She slipped on her pair of indoor slippers while rubbing the sleep off of her eyes.

She went downstairs and saw Piper at the kitchen looking quite haggard.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grace."

"Hello, good morning."

Cato glanced at the pots and pans that she took out.

"Mrs. Grace, what's the occasion today?" Cato asked curiously.

"It's Jason's birthday, Cato. And all our friends will be here to celebrate it."

….…

"Have a great birthday, Jason."

"Thank you, Mr. West." Jason said to his boss, who let him have the day off after remembring that it was his birthday. Jason got in his car and took his usual way home when he passed by a cake shop.

"Oh.. yeah, the crew will be there."

He then took a turn and parked his car in front of the small shop. He then realized that there was no one in so he waited a few minutes. He then got out his phone while waiting when he heard someone talk from behind the counter.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting sir, please, what can I get you?"

Jason looked up and was quite startled to see a young lady, around her 20's maybe, with caramel skin, raven black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. All reminding him of Reyna. Well, the lady had a striking resemblance to Reyna which startled Jason a bit.

"Uh, yes. Can I please get your best cake?"

"Sir, that would be our coffee flavored cake."

 _Coffe.. Reyna loved coffe.._

"Yes, that and a chocolate cake please."

After paying for the cakes, he couldn't help but think of Reyna… then Cato.. Guilt welled up inside of him which distracted him a bit.

"HEY! WATCH IT BUD!" Was all that it took to snap Jason out of his thoughts.

"Sorry!" He called out after the driver that overtook him. He then hit his head on the steering wheel.

You won't stop feeling guilty can you? Can't stop thinking about her?

Instead of taking a right at the intersection, he went the other way. Where was he going exactly?

To visit a friend.

….…..

Here lies Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano,

An inspirational leader

And a mother

He stood over her tombstone and felt a tear escape his eyes. He then placed a bouquet of lilies, feeling that it was appropriate for this situation. He said no words, he just stood there looming over her tombstone with gold engravings.

The sky then dramatically turns to dark grey color and the first drop of rain falls on him as is Zeus to was guilty of this.

….…..

"Jason, where have you been?" Piper asked worriedly.

Cato turns her back to see him then quickly grabbed a clean towel seeing as her father was soaking wet.

"It took me forever to get a cake.." Jason lied.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Emma said happily as she rushed to hug her father's waist seeing as she wasn't tall enough. "Thank you, sweetie!" Jason exclaimed happily. His eyes then landed on Cato who ran from the basement to grab him a towel. She looked up to him and handed him the towel that she got followed by her saying:

"Happy birthday, sir." while looking Jason in the eye and giving out a small smile.

He couldn't explain that little warmth in his heart seeing her smile after so long. He returned her smile and thanked her.

….…

"Cato, do you mind washing the dishes? The others will be arriving in an hour and I haven't took a bath yet.."

"No problem Mrs. Grace."

Piper then rushed up the steps and into her and Jason's room. Cato then put all the pots and pans in the sink and washed them quickly but carefully. Once finished, she glanced at the wall clock showing 7:27 in the evening.

"shoot." She said to herself. She then took out the plates that Piper said they would be using and carefully set up the table.

She finished fifteen minutes later- 7:42.

"Good job.." She heard someone say from behind her.

"Thank you sir." Cato said. She was quite shocked to be seeing her father wearing casual clothes for the first time, she would always see him in his suits after all. He wore a 3/4 sleeved dark grey shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of classic Chuck Taylor's.

"Daddy! Look at meee!" Emma said running to Jason.

"Wow, you look wonderful, Emma!"

Emma then turned to Cato and beamed at her.

"How do I look, Cato?" Emma asked posing in her cute pink dress and gold doll shoes.

"You look very beautiful, Emmie!" Cato exclaimed smiling widely at Emma.

"She wouldn't have worn it though. She preferred her mermaid costume." Piper said followed by a soft laugh as she descended down the stairs. She then walked beside Jason and smiled kindly at Cato.

"You look very beautiful, love." Jason complimented. And of course, it was true. Piper wore a simple peach knee length dress with a belt to accentuate her tiny waist, a pair of brown sandals, a golden necklace, and her a portion of her hair was braided.

Cato then left the three of them at the lounge and went to her room. She pulled out her favorite book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and was about to head to the couch when she heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Cato?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grace?"

Piper frowned. "You aren't getting ready yet? For the party?"

"Oh, I don't think I would be joining. Please, have fun though."

Piper felt quite sad to see her discomfort. She had been living with them for months now. Hey, sure Cato was not of her but Piper had a heart after all.

"Oh, but you should come.."

"I don't think Mr. Grace will-"

"Who cares what he thinks. Go on and wash yourself up." Piper commanded.

Cato, feeling no use in arguing further, nodded and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
